villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Moon
The Moon is a member of the Vampire King's court in the Adventure Time miniseries "Stakes". She is voiced by Beau Billingslea. History The Moon was staked by Marceline Abadeer to protect the last remaining humans. She was hard to defeat because of her healing powers, but Marceline manage to defeat her and suck her soul, gaining the power to heal. She returned after Princess Bubblegum drained Marceline's vampire essence. She heads towards a lake leaving moon pearls wherever she goes. When Marceline got poisoned by The Hierophant, Bubblegum ordered Finn and Jake to find her and take her back to the candy kingdom so Marceline can re-absorb her healing powers, but they thought she said for them to stake her back. They follow the moon pearl trail and found her sleeping in a urn in a boathouse. She couldn't be killed by either stakes or the sun due to having the power of healing. But when the sun goes down she wakes up and starts chasing them to the candy kingdom. She defeated everyone with her muscle paralysis powers. But when Peppermint Butler staked her with a giant stake Marceline was able to suck the Moon's soul, gaining her healing powers, and cured herself from the Hierophant's deadly poison. She also made an appearance in "Orb" during Jake's dream. Abilities *'Healing': The Moon has the power to heal herself of any injury thus making her unkillable. *'Lunar Relationship': As her name applies The Moon has a strange connection with the actual Moon. *'Speed': The Moon has high speed as if she had many legs. *'Muscle Paralysis': The Moon can induce sudden paralysis into enemies in her presence, causing them to collapse helpless at her feet. Gallery The Moon Shirek.png Moon sigh.png Trivia *She is named after the eighteenth trump or Major Arcana card in traditional Tarot decks. The Moon card represents dreams, deception, and illusions. Similarly, Moon, who spends much of her time sleeping, appears deceptively innocent until her more malevolent side is shown. In the reversed position, the card can represent confusion, which ties into Finn and Jake's misunderstanding of Princess Bubblegum's orders ("You guys take her back" vs "You guys stake her back"). *Marceline describes her as "fighting a cutting board" due to her regenerative powers. *Jake describes her as looking like "if an anthill was a girl." *She can play the flute. *The Fool calls her "Backwards Egg." *None of the other members of the Vampire King's court is ever seen directly speaking to The Moon, let alone acknowledging her presence, except for, rather ironically, The Fool. Only the Fool, The Hierophant and Marceline are ever shown speaking about her existence in the Court, and Marceline herself only references her name once, in a fever dream, when she mistakenly remembered The Moon as her most recent encounter instead of The Hierophant fight. *In Adventure Time: 2015 Spoooktacular comic, The Moon has mentioned The Fool by saying, "My fool of a brother has told me about you," when talking to Marceline. Either The Fool and The Moon were once siblings or it is a nickname to call another member in the vampire court "sister" or "brother" referring to The Hierophant calling The Moon, "Sister Moon." *It is unknown if The Moon's real "nickname" or "name" is "Sister Moon," since it could just be a nickname a member of the vampire court gives each other like "brother" or "sister." *It is theorized that the bat ear growing out of The Moon's forehead is her actual ear. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Extravagant Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers